All I Ever Wanted
by RoseMarieCullen09
Summary: All she ever wanted was to be loved by him. Bella "ISABELLA" has made a name for herself in the Music Industry. Her inspiriation for her music was brought by life and love trials and tribulations.
1. Author's Note

I do not own Twilight.

I do not own Kelly Clarkson

I do not own the Characters

Kelly Clarkson's music was my inspiration for this story.

I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Going home again

It's been six years since Bella Swan has seen the Cullens'. Bella gave birth to beautiful baby girl. She named her Elizabeth Rose "Lizzy". Charlie, Bella's father, thought it would be best if Bella attended Private School in the neighboring town, Stephanie's School for Girls. Charlie took care of Lizzy. Bella was determined to make the best of it even if meant to leave Lizzy. She wanted to make her and Lizzy life better. So she took up piano after ten years of playing she found it easy, she learned to play guitar and even took voice lessons. Music was the one thing that made her happy besides Lizzy. She would put all her emotions and energy into her music. Bella graduated from Stephanie's School for Girls at the top of her class. Bella was awarded a ride full scholarship to Meyer's School of Music in Seattle. Bella was the brightest student in her class and with the most talent. Bella was always about her music. She didn't attend parties all her free time was spent writing, playing the piano, and the weekends with Charlie and Lizzy. After four years she was ready to release her voice and music for the world to hear. The day of her gradation Charlie, Lizzy, Renee, and Phil were there to watch her cross the stage and get her diploma. They were so happy for her. They celebrated all night while they packed up Bella's things. Now Bella was on her way to back to Forks. She was so nervous to go back.

"Bella! Welcome Home" Charlie said when I opened my eyes to see the FORKS sign.

Forks was a small town in Washington, with a constant rain, but today it was sunny out. I was so happy the sun decided to come out. Everything was so beautiful, the trees were green and the flowers were at full bloom. We were driving down Main Street near the café. I was so hungry. I barley even said anything the whole trip but this time I spoke up.

"Umm, Dad can we stop and get something to eat before we go home and I think Lizzy could use the exercise. I am starving and there is a lot of packing to do." I said.

"Bells, I am glad you said something because I was too. I just thought you would be eager to get home." Charlie Said.

"No Dad, let's eat first then we can unpack later." I said.

Getting out of my Dad's Black Ford F150 with the U-Haul trailer, which contained my belongings and my baby grand piano. That my parents bought me for Christmas three years ago, taking Lizzy out of the back seat. The diner looked the same and smelled the same but with different people. I didn't recognize anybody except for the waitress who was also the owner, Gianni. We ordered quickly already knowing what we wanted. I sat and talked to Charlie about the songs I was in the middle of writing and what my plans were for the next week or so till I would have to move to LA. Charlie sat with a smile on his face while Lizzy was making jokes and playing with her food. He was so happy for me, but he couldn't say it.

It's been three days since I arrive in Forks; I haven't left the house since then. My head was full of ideas. I sat for hours playing random notes. Charlie would come into my room with a smile on his face and sit on my bed. He loved hearing me play. He didn't bother me about getting out of the house. I would sit at the piano and play his favorites. After I was done he would kiss my head and leave.

It was midnight Lizzy has been in bed since nine. My fingers started to hurt but my head was full of ideas, notes and bars. I finally gave in. I stood up looking around my room then at the window. The window was shut and locked, and then I noticed the nails that I had put there so many years ago. I hadn't been able to open since then. Not like I wanted to be open. But tonight I was ready, coming back to my room with a hammer from the garage. I pulled the nails out and unlocked it. I took a breath and pulled the window up. I sat on the window sill and let the moon shine on my face and the forest air takes me. I was so relaxed. I sat there for hour thinking then I had the song in my head vocals and bars.

I ran to my piano and played…

I own the story line only

I own nothing of TWILIGHT.

I hope you like it…


	3. Two Years Later

Two Years Later…

Bella lives in LA with Lizzy and Charlie. Bella's music career has taken off. Her single "Walk Away" has been at number one for three weeks. She is now get geared up for her first big concert. She's been on stage before but not as the main artist. She toured with Katy Perry and Paramore for six months but now it's her shining moment. She has been waiting for two years for this and its here. Bella is sitting in her dressing room with Charlie and Lizzy surrounded by flowers and cards from family and friends. Charlie was in charge of the security around his daughter. Bella had everything she ever wanted.

Knock…Knock

"I'll get it," Charlie got up from the couch.

Lizzy was on the floor playing with her Barbie putting different dresses on her and then would show me.

I was sitting at my vanity with Claire my hairdresser and Victoria my make-up artist. When Charlie walked over with two vases of flowers, he sat them down without saying a word and handed me the cards that were with them.

The first vase had lilies and the second one contained Pink Roses and babies breathe. These vases stood out from the others in the room. They were my favorite and the smell of them was perfect like they were just picked.

I reached for the card that was with the lilies:

_Dear Bella,_

_I am so proud of you._

_I love you my darling._

_Love Esme_

_P.S. I can't wait to watch you sing._

All I could do was cry. I have been getting flowers from Esme since I graduated from Meyer's but this was more. I always saw Esme as a mother and I missed her so much. I wanted to go find her and hug her but I couldn't. She was always there for me and she is here for me now. I couldn't believe it. She is here.

I sat the letter down and reached for the other one. The handwriting was so beautiful and perfect. Then I felt my stomach flip. All I could do was stare at my beautiful daughter and started thinking this could only be from one person…

Everything about you is Beautiful.

Love E.

I couldn't believe it after all these years he still cared. I looked over at Charlie who gave me a smile like he knew. I couldn't move. The next thing I knew it was ten minutes till my show.


	4. Already Gone

I was standing left of stage in a floor length midnight blue dress with diamonds everywhere. It looked like the midnight sky. It was the way I wanted and I so happy with the outcome. Charlie gave me a kiss and a hug giving me a good luck look.

"Mama, you look pretty," Lizzy said while I gave her a kiss.

I started walking over to my piano that was in the center of the stage. The curtain was still closed but I could her and the crowd. Jacob came with the flowers and placed them in the middle. They were so beautiful. Roses were my favorite. They still smelled so good. I was ready.

The Announcer started speaking..

Ladies and Gentleman

Please take your seats!

The show is just about to begin…

Number one best selling Artist…

ISABELLA!

I heard my name and the curtain slowly opens. The stage started to reveal the candles, roses, and the white piano. I started playing the intro and then the spot light hit me just when I began to start to sing.

Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories, they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye

Even with our fists held high

It never would have worked out right, yeah

We were never meant for do or die...

I didn't want us to burn out

I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop...

I want you to know

It doesn't matter where we take this road

Someone's gotta go

And I want you to know

You couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

So I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder

But I know that you'll find another

That doesn't always make you wanna cry

It started with the perfect kiss then

We could feel the poison set in

"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive

You know that I love you so

I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know

It doesn't matter where we take this road

Someone's gotta go

And I want you to know

You couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

So I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone

You can't make it feel right

When you know that it's wrong

I'm already gone, already gone

There's no moving on

So I'm already gone

Ahhhh already gone, already gone, already gone

Ahhhh already gone, already gone, already gone

Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories, they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye...

I want you to know

It doesn't matter where we take this road

Someone's gotta go

And I want you to know

You couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

So I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone

You can't make it feel right

When you know that it's wrong

I'm already gone, already gone

There's no moving on,

So I'm already gone

By the time I had finished the song I was already crying. The crowd was going nuts. I stood up and grabbed the microphone while drying my tears. I started to speak to the audience.

I am so happy to be here with you tonight

Of course my name is Isabella…

The song I just performed for you is called "Already Gone"

This song is very personally to me.

I wrote it one night after hours of me sitting my piano.

I was sitting on my window sill looking up at the midnight sky.

Thinking over my life and everything came together

So that is the story of "Already Gone"

"Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson

Her music is my inspiration for this story…I hope you enjoy it.


	5. Long Shot

Forty-five minutes later after seven songs, five wardrobe changes, and three stage changes I set for my last song. I was so hyped up about what was going on. I have two minutes til I hit the stage again. I changed into my skinny black jeans and a purple top that exposed my shoulders with a whit belt. Then I put on a pair of black ballerina shoes.

"One Minute Bella," Jacob said…

One look in the mirror curls everywhere, Smokey eyes and lip gloss. I was set.

The band started my back singers started to sing and then I walked on to the stage and started to sing

I felt it

The wire touched my neck

And then someone pulled it tighter

I never saw it coming

I started to black out and

Then someone said good morning

I took it as a warning

I should have seen it coming

So now I'll take a chance on

This thing we may have started

Intentional or not I

Don't think we saw it coming

It's all adding up to something

That asks for some involvement

That asks for a commitment

I think I see it coming

If we step out on that limb

Standing at mic the stepping to the music and smiling at the crowd. Lights were everywhere.

My heartbeat beats me senselessly

Why's everything got to be so intense with me

I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability

In all probability

I grabbed the mic and made my way around the stage stopping during every high note making it come out perfect.

It's a long shot but I say why not

If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it

It's a long shot just to beat these odds

The chance is we won't make it

But I know if I don't take it there's no chance

'Cause you're the best I got

So take a long shot

I realize that there is all this doubting

Things we're both scared about that

We'll never see them coming

Throw caution to the wind and

We'll see which way it's blowing

Into this fully knowing

We'll never see it coming

Til it's much too close to stop

I held the mic close to my heart as I sang.

My heartbeat beats me senselessly

Why's everything got to be so intense with me

I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability

In all probability

It's a long shot and I say why not

If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it

It's a long shot just to beat these odds

The chance is we won't make it

But I know if I don't take it there's no chance

'Cause you're the best I got

So take a long shot

Oh I waited for fact to come of fiction

And you fit my description

I never saw you coming

But we'll make it

It's a long shot but I say why not

If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it

It's a long shot just to beat these odds

The chance is we won't make it

But I know if I don't take it there's no chance

'Cause you're the best I got

Standing back in front of the mic stand I gave it all I had and more. I wanted to make it the best.

It's a long shot but I say why not

If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it (so take a long shot)

It's a long shot just to beat these odds

The chance is we won't make it

But I know if I don't take it (you didn't expect this)

It's a long shot but I say why not (oh you never saw me coming)

If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it (you didn't expect this)

It's a long shot just to beat these odds (oh you never saw me coming)

The chance is we won't make it

But I know if I don't take i

"Long Shot" By Kelly Clarkson


End file.
